Little Angel
by Park hana
Summary: ada dua pilihan, tetap menjadi malaikat dan bebas dari hukuman atau bersamanya sebagai manusia? KangTeuk fict.


**Little Angel**

**Cast :: Super Junior member and Main Pair :: KangTeuk**

**Rate :: K+**

**Genre :: romance/hurt**

**Warn:: Yaoi sesuai jalan cerita akan jadi genderswitch**

**Dua pilihan yang harus kau tentukan sendiri, bersamanya atau tetap menjadi malaikat**.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Namja tampan yang sedang melayang di sebuah atap rumah mendengus sebal ketika melihat namja yang akan menjadi tugas nya. Kalau bukan karena Tuannya menyuruh untuk menjaga namja yang terlihat kekar itu,Leeteuk benar-benar tidak mau. Dia lebih memilih menjaga 100 anak-anak di banding menjaga namja itu "apa tidak salah.. dia sudah besar kenapa aku harus mengurusnya" gumam nya. Leeteuk sang malaikat yang sedang diutus itu melesat pelan menghampiri namja kekar itu yang sepertinya sedang mabuk.

Namja yang sedang mabuk itu menatap bingung ke arah Leeteuk, pandangan nya sedikit buram dan kepalanya pusing tetapi ia sadar didepannya itu ada seseorang yang cantik dan bersayap. Kang in atau bernama lengkap KimYoungwoon itu berfikir ini pasti mimpi "Kau.. siapa? kenapa kau punya sayap" tanya nya dengan nada mabuk. Leeteuk menoleh kearah belakang, ia sadar belum menyembunyikan sayapnya. Setelah menyembunyikan sayapnya Leeteuk kembali memandang namja di depannya.

"dengar KimYoungwoon.. aku adalah malaikat yang diutus untuk menjagamu dan merubah sikap mu itu" ucapnya tegas. Leeteuk sekarang merasa pusing, namja yang bernama Kim Youngwoon itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian ambruk sambil memeluk Leeteuk "hei.. bangun! Berat tahu"

"..."

"aish.. dia tidur. Menyusahkan!" dengan hati-hati Leeteuk membawa tubuh besar itu kedalam rumah milik Kim Youngwoon. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar,setelah meletakan namja itu di tempat tidur, Leeteuk melihat sekeliilng kamar Youngwoon. Namja ini bukan lah orang yang kekurangan, mungkin ada alasan kenapa namja yang tengah tertidur itu sampai seperti ini. Ada sisi baik dari Youngwoon yang terkubur dan tugas Leeteuk adalah menggali sisi baik itu. "sepertinya tugas ku agak berat.. menjadii baik atau buruk kan pilihan jika memilih baik maka akan baik tapi kalau memilih buruk maka akan buruk" ucapnya sendirian sambil duduk di samping namja itu "dan tugas ku hanya membuka sisi baiknya,selebihnya dia yang menentukan"

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat, melihat Youngwoon tidur membuatnya mengantuk. Sekarang Leeteuk kan sudah menjelma menjadi manusia jadi wajar jika ia mengantuk, meski begitu dia tetap memiliki kekuatannya.

Akhirnya Leeteuk terlelap teapt di samping KimYoungwoon, yang mungkin menjadi takdirnya.

**0oo0o0o0**

Youngwoon memegang kening nya yang pusing. Ia merasa bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang membawanya pulang kerumah, malaikat yang memiliki sayap putih dengan wajah yang manis. "mimpi" gumam nya. Ia mencoba bergerak tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk bangun. Mata nya melotot shock ketika melihat ada namja yang tertidur di tepi kasurnya "hah? !" serunya kencang membuat Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan tersadar dari tidurnya "ka-kau siapa?" tanya Youngwoon histeris

Leeteuk menguap dan merenggangkan badannya lalu menjawab dengan nada malas "aku?" tunjuk nya pada diri nya sendiri "aku adalah Leeteuk, seseorang yang di tugaskan untuk menjagamu sekaligus..." Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia di tugaskan membuka sisi baik namja itu, bisa-bisa tamat riwatanya. "lupakan yang penting kau tahu aku ini siapa"

"jadi kemarin malam itu saat ada sayap di belakang mu bukan mimpi?" tanya Youngwoon lagi yang merasa belum yakin. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban "dan kau akan mengikuti ku?"

"begitulah.. hanya kau yang bisa melihat ku dan jika aku mau aku bisa menampakan diriku agar kau tidak dianggap orang gila ketika berbicara dengan ku di tempat umum.. kau dalam pengawasan ku.. aku akan melarang hal-hal yang tidak boleh"

Youngwoon melongo tidak percaya. Hal-hal yang tidak boleh? Selama ini dia tidak berbuat yang macam-macam paling hanya mabuk, merokok danbermain wanita. Tidak membunuh ataupun merampok—pikirnya "itu termasuk perbuatan yang tidak boleh" celetuk Leeteuk yang mampu membaca pikiran namja itu "aku akan tinggal dengan mu disini" imbuh Leeteuk seenaknya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba begitu.. aku tidak merasa melakukan hal yang buruk"

"justru sebelum melangkah jauh aku harus menjagamu, nanti kau akan tahu kok. Akan ku buka matamu yang tertutup itu.. didunia ini bukan hanya kau yang menderita Kim Youngwoon-ssi" Leeteuk menekan setiap kata-katanya membuat Youngwoon menelan ludah."segera bangun dan pergi bekerja, aku akan mengawasi perbuatan mu hari ini" tegasnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Youngwoon.

Namja itu menepuk pipinya, namun rasa sakit akibat tepukan di pipinya membuatnya yakin ini bukan mimpi. Tuhan masih sayang padanya hingga mengirimkan malaikat cantik untuknya. Youngwoon menatap foto keluarga nya yang masih lengkap sebelum akhirnya keluarga nya hancur. Sekelebat memory kembali berputar di kepalanya

**Flashback**

_Youngwoon menutup telinga dongsaeng nya dengan kedua tangan nya ketika umma dan appa nya bertengkar lagi. Namja kecil itu bisa merasakan detak jantung adiknya yang berdetak tidak normal "hyung.. aku lebih baik mati daripada seperti ini" ucap namja yang berumur 8 tahun itu. youngwoon melepaskan kedua tangan nya. _

"_kau jangan berbicara seperti itu.. Wookie. Aku akan mejagamu, aku janji" youngwoon memeluk Wookie erat, namja kecil itu tersenyum ketika merasakan pelukan hangat hyung nya "aku juga akan menjaga mu hyung.. menjagamu dari hal yang buruk. Ku harap kau tidak seperti mereka"_

"_tidak Wookie aku tidak akan seperti mereka yang egois dan membiarkan anak-anak nya menderita.. tidak akan Wookie"_

"_aku tahu itu.. "_

_Youngwoon akhirnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar suara pertengkaran itu tidak terdengar. Brak!_

_Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dengan kasar. Sang appa menarik tangan Youngwoon "aku akan membawa Youngwoon dan bawalah anak mu yang penyakitan itu"seru sang apa. Wookie mulai terisak kecil, namja mungil itu menatap sayu Youngwoon. "tidak berguna"_

"_hentikan! Bagaimana pun juga ini anak mu!"_

"_bukan.. aku tidak punya anak penyakitan seperti itu! ayo kita pergi Youngwoon" youngwoon berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari sang appa_

"_Wookie.. andwe appa! Aku mau Wookie..! lepaskan tangan ku"_

"_hyung!" teriak Wookie kencang, namja kecil itu tidak bisa mengejar hyung nya keran tanga umma nya mencengkram tubunya kkencang "sudahlah Wookie.. biarkan mereka pergi.. dia dan hyung mu sama.. lihat saja nanti kalau sudah besar. Hyung mu akan seperti appa mu"_

"_andwae! Umma! Biarkan aku bersama Youngwoon hyung! dia tidak seperti kalian! ..hyung!"_

**Flashback end**

"ayo pergi bekerja.. kau tidak mau terlambat meetting kan?" teguran Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan masalalu nya.

"kau tahu semua masalalu ku?" tanya Kang in sambil menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera melajukan nya.

"tidak.. aku tidak tahu"

Youngwoon diam "kau malaikat kan?"

"iya.. kau meragukan ku?"

"buat aku bertemu dengan Dongsaeng ku Wookie" Leeteuk terdiam setahu nya Wookie adik youngwoon sudah meninggal sejak lama "dia sudah meninggal, ijinkan aku bertemu dengan nya sekali"

"tidak bisa!" tegas Leeteuk. Itu hal yang memang bisa dilakukannya tetapi rasanya bukan saat yang tepat mengabulkan permintaan nya "kau mau protes? Aku tidak mau melakukan itu"

Youngwoon diam, dia sudah tahu malaikat disamping nya akan menolak permintaannya "ada saat nya kau bertemu dengan nya tetapi bukan sekarang dan tidak secepat ini" jelas Leeteuk dan membuat wajah Youngwoon kembali cerah namun tetap datar "kapan?" tanya Youngwoon singkat

"nanti setelah kau menemukan kebahagiaan mu"

Mendnegar hal itu membuat Youngwoon diam dan berdecih "bahagia? Aku sudah mengubur hal seperti itu dalam-dalam" bisiknya pelan namun terdengar oleh Leeteuk

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**a/n:: bagaimana ada yang suka. disaat kiss the rain belum selesai malah lanjut ff lain.. -_-". menulis adalah hobi saya, jika ada waktu luang maka saya akan menulis sesuatu. hmm.. heheh yang mau review monggo! readers gumawo #bowed  
><strong>


End file.
